Roleplay
by BoriLover45
Summary: Beck really wants to roleplay.. Rated M for Sex,Langauge, and Roleplay...


Role play

Beck's POV

I walked into school that day feeling like crap. Last night I had a horrible headache and didn't get any sleep. But, then I saw a certain Latina girl, and my mood was wayyyy better!

"Hey Toro." I said

"Hi Beck…" She sighed..

"What's wrong with my certain Latina chick?" I replied.

"I'm just really stressed out. I need to let some stress off." She said. I looked at her. GOD SHE WAS SEXY! I just wanted to fuck her senseless. I then had a bright idea.

"Hey Tori, Follow me we're gonna ditch class and relax." I said to her.

"Ok!" She replied, unaware that I was gonna have sex with her in a few minutes.

We walked down the hall to the costume department. I knew a guy who knew where the horny clothes were. So we walked into the costume department and Tori said.

"Why are we In the costume department?" She asked.

"Because I'm gonna make you relax.. Go in that door and put on the naughtiest school girl outfit right now." I growled.

Her eyes got wide, because she knew we we're about to role play.

She noded and said," If we're gonna role play Be-I mean Mr. Beckett, Then your gonna put on a sexy teacher outfit." She said in her sexiest voice.

I smiled and nodded, because I went to change into my Professer outfit, I kinda looked hot.

She came out wearing a robe and her hair in pig-tails.

"We don't start till we're in the classroom!" She pouted.

"Ok. Then follow me Tori." I said in a sexy tone. We went to the classroom part of the costume department.

We started to role play.

"Everyone take their seats. The rules of this classroom are, if you do something naughty then their will be consequences!" I growled.

Tori then walked in without the robe, She was wearing sexy high heels. A very, very, very short dress, where I could almost see her bare pussy.

She sat down and I read the first problem.

"Miss Vega, whas 2+2?" I asked.

"3!" She said in a innocent tone.

"Wrong Miss Vega. You will now face punishment. Come here now!" I growled.

"Oh no Mr. Beckett please!" She pleaded

"Yes Miss. Vega, Now come here or your punishment will be worse." I growled

"Yes Mr. Beckett." She replied

She came up to me and said, " Whats my punishment?" She asked.

"You will suck my cock like it's your best friend. And say Mr. Beckett is awesome and I am his dirty slut. Then you will be my sex servent. Understand?" I said.

" Yes Mr. Beckett… " She replied, I have a feeling this is gonna be fun.

I pulled down my pants and screamed "SUCK IT! SUCK IT NOW!" I commanded.

She immediantly started by teasing me and her tounge went gut over the tip.

"SUCK IT OR YOU'LL FACE MORE PUNISHMENT!" I yelled

She then but all 9 inches in her mouth. I made her bob up and down. I then came all over her face.

"Say It." I commanded

" But Mr. Beckett, I don't want to." She said innocently. She was just teasing me she wanted it to.

"Say it or i'll fuck you right now, hard!, I will slam into you!" I Screamed.

"Mr. Beckett is awsome. I'm just his dirty slut." She said in a sexy voice.

" Good girl. Your now gonna be my sex servant, whenever I want sex. You will give it to me. If I ever want you to be a stripper and stripp, you will. If i'm ever horny and I wanna pound into you, You'll let me. If I ever just want you to simply strip. You will! This is a bet between you and me only!" I commanded .

"Yes master Beck." She purred.

"Now why don't you go to your next class, I want you at my house at 6. I want you to give me a lap dance all night. So be ready."

We then both changed and I said " I'm serious Tori. If you can keep up this bet then i'll do whatever you want."

"KAY KAY! I'l take you up on that promise. This won't change our friendship, will it?" She said staring at me with her chocalate brown eyes.

"No it won't Tor. Because now we're Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Nothing will ever change." I said calmly.

SHe smiled and then we pulled into a passionate kiss. It lasted 5 mintues. This is gonna be a fun bet.

Hey everybody. I felt like writing a story. I was a little thrown off at first but I made my way better. Well next chapter will be up probualy in a day or 2.

Love ya,

~BoriLover45!~


End file.
